The Study of Fandoms
by ang3lwithashotgun
Summary: It all starts when Sherlock meets the Doctor. A demon is found, and they need the help of Sam and Dean to get rid of it, as well as many other people. Crossover of Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Avengers, Harry Potter, Merlin, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic... ahh this is gonna be hard. The idea was given to me by 2 of my friends, who are Wholockians, and wanted to write a fanfiction including about 11 different fandoms. It's mostly their idea, I'm just writing a story based off of it. No hate please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock. All credit goes to Steven Moffat.

* * *

John Watson sat alone in the cafe, waiting for Sherlock. Looking around, he noticed a cute looking girl sitting at a booth, drinking a cup of coffee. She was on her laptop, taking advantage of the free wifi there. John tilted his head a little, and realized what was on her screen. It was a blog, and the title said "The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson".

"Oh my god," John thought, "she's reading my blog."

He got up, nearly tipping over his tea in the process. He walked over to the booth where the girl was sitting, and attempted to have a conversation.

"Hello... I... Uh... Couldn't help but notice... That you're reading... that blog."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but... You see, that's my blog."

"Oh! Well I find it quite interesting. You know Sherlock Holmes right? Do you think I could meet him?"

"Uh... Yea... Sure I don't think he'd mind."

"Ok then lets go!"

"Wait. First, what's your name? I'm John Watson."

"Clara Oswald. Nice to meet you."

Clara shut her laptop, slung her bag over her shoulder, and they set off to 221B Baker Street, calling a cab. Just then, the Doctor stepped out of the women's washroom, after defeating an alien taking over bodies of 6 year old girls. Looking around, he couldn't see Clara anywhere in the cafe. He walked outside, wondering where she might be. Just then, he caught a glimpse of her red dress disappearing into a cab. He found the nearest cab, got in, shouting, "FOLLOW THAT CAB!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cab, Clara and John discussed their adventures, comparing the antics of Sherlock and the Doctor. They arrived at 221B Baker Street, to the sound of a gunshot. Clara started to panic, but John assured her that it was probably Sherlock, most likely bored again.

"Hello, John, dear," greeted Mrs. Hudson, "who might this be?"

"Clara Oswald," replied Clara, "pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mrs. Hudson, the landlady here. Sherlock and John merely share a flat here. John, show Clara the way, will you?"

John led Clara to the door of his and Sherlock's flat. Opening it, he cringed a bit at the sight of the room. There had to be at least 5 bullet holes in the wall, and everything was in a mess. Papers and books lay scattered on the floor, and all the paintings were askew. Not like they usually weren't anyways. The door of the fridge was open, revealing a few dead rats. On the couch, Sherlock lay, sulking, with a nicotine patch on his arm.

"John," he sneered, "who is this girl you've brought? Not another girlfriend, is she?"

"No, she isn't. This is Clara Oswald, she's a fan of sorts."

"Oh. Please don't start calling me amazing or a genius or any compliment of that sort, I think John has covered them all."

"I HAVE NOT!"

"Touchy. Of course. Why do people have these _feelings. _It distracts too much from- Someone's here."

The door of their flat burst open, revealing the Doctor, slightly out of breath. He strutted in through the door way, straightening his jacket and adjusting his bow tie.

"Ah, Clara, there you are. We should probably be going, you know."

He put his arm around Clara, steering her towards the exit.

"Who are you?" asked Sherlock, pointing a gun at the Doctor's back, "And why are you in my flat?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, with a hint of arrogance.

"Doctor... Who?"

"Ooh, I just love it when people ask that."

"Ok... Well. It doesn't seem like you'll be leaving any time soon."

"Why is that?"

"I have a few questions to ask about you."

* * *

Sherlock meets the Doctor~

Sorry it's so short .


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh second chapter... I had kind of a writer's block so it took a while, sorry ^.^"

Oh well, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself. First of all, let me tell you what I know about you already. You're an athlete, or you just run a lot, because a normal person cannot recover that quickly after running 2km from the cafe to this apartment. Also, you have a gun- no, something like... a screwdriver- in your jacket pocket. Also, you are quite close to Clara, but not her boyfriend... close friend or family member. As well... no, not a business man... tell me... do you travel a lot?"

"Well yes, yes I do," replied the Doctor, "I travel around time and space, saving the world quite often. I love this planet, humans are so intriguing! Nice to meet you, by the way," He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at Sherlock. "Hm. Human. But intelligent, very intelligent. Observant though, you don't see many of those around... Oh! I don't believe I've asked you your name!"

"Sherlock Holmes, and this is John Watson," he said, gesturing to John. "Apparently your friend here is a _fan_ of ours?" he asked, sneering a little when he said the word "fan".

John looked quite interested in the conversation between what he thought were the 2 smartest people he knew now. He gestured to Clara to take a seat, then went into the kitchen to make tea for the two of them. He returned, looking at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock was completely intrigued, but at the same time, had a face of utter disbelief. Sherlock looked as if he were about to spontaneously combust. He quickly recomposed himself, and cleared his throat.

"Well. That's all. You may leave now," he said, waving a hand towards the doorway.

The Doctor steered Clara towards the doorway, and disappeared out the door of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock watched them exit onto the street from the top window, but suddenly the Doctor disappeared. There was a slight knock on the door, and as Mrs. Hudson opened the door, the Doctor popped his head in.

"You sure you don't want a tour of the Tardis?"

John looked at Sherlock, a bit hopeful. Sherlock sighed, and glared at the Doctor.

"Fine," he said.

The Doctor led Sherlock and John to a blue police box, which Sherlock looked doubtful about.

"Are you sure we can all fit in that?" he asked.

"Of course, Clara's already inside, let's go!" The Doctor ushered them inside, and they stumbled into the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside..." was John's first remark.

"Ooh I just love it when people say that!" the Doctor exclaimed. "So, we can travel anywhere in time and space. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

End of chapter 2

Is this too short for you guys?

Oh well. I'll try to make it longer next time.

I want to know how to improve my writing skills, so any constructive criticism is welcome~

Just no hate please


End file.
